


Dancin' With The Devil

by Leah_Bean129



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Eventual Smut, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Multiple Partners, Multiple Relationships, Polyamory, Polygamy, reader is the devil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leah_Bean129/pseuds/Leah_Bean129
Summary: You’re the Devil and decided to leave Hell. Now you own a nightclub in New York and one night you get an unexpected visit from some of the Avengers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have based some of my character off of Lucifer Morningstar from the show Lucifer.  
>  _*Thoughts are in Italics* ___

**~Your POV~**

Deciding to leave Hell and stay in New York was the best decision I ever made, though daddy dearest would disagree. Up here, I run a classy high-end nightclub. Down Under is its name and its quite popular in the city that never sleeps. Mortals can’t seem to get enough of it, always wanting to come back. The drinks are to die for-figuratively-and maybe if you’re lucky enough, maybe you’ll get to dance with the devil-literally. I’ve been told I'm an excellent dancer.

Tonight seemed like any other night but I sensed something interesting was gonna happen. I lean on the balcony, overlooking all the patrons in my club. Watching them dance and drink the night away, while listening to their dirty inner most desires. Who knows, maybe someone will be lucky enough to spend the night with yours truly.

After my people-watching was over, I head over to the bar.

“How does tonight look, Tavara?”, I ask as a drink is placed in front of you.

“Tonight seems a little busier than usual but other than that great.” He was about to help a customer but was stopped when I cleared my throat. “Aren’t you forgetting something?” He turns back to me and leans over the bar. I grab him by the collar and kiss him roughly.

“Mmmm good boy. Now, back to work my pet.” Tavara leaves as I stay around the bar for awhile until I notice a woman is keeping her eye on my every move. When she saw that I caught her, she acted as though she wasn’t looking. She looked familiar to me, long brown hair, pretty face, great body. I looked at her more attentively and could see her mouth moving but no one was around her. Then it clicked and a smirk appeared on my ruby red lips. Tavara sensed something was up, so he went back to where I was standing.

“My dear Vara, I do believe we have specials guests here tonight. A few of the Avengers have decided to grace us with their presence.”, I say as I motion towards the brown-haired woman.

“Is that so?”, a smirk forms on his face.

“Would you be a good boy and go tell Miss Wanda Maximoff to gather the others and escort them to the penthouse.”

“Of course.”, Tavara gives me a kiss then leaves.

I finish my drink then head to the elevator. Before I enter, I see Tavara talking to Miss Maximoff and she looks up in my direction. I blow her a kiss just as the elevator doors close.

**~20 minutes later~**

The elevator dings signaling the arrival of my guests. The doors open and out comes Tavara and the Avengers, well some of them at least. He offers them to take a seat and some do; others stand.

“Where’s your boss?”, Natasha Romanoff asks. I take in her appearance; tight red dress and an awful blonde wig. 

“She’ll be here soon”, he replies standing next to your vacant armchair; arms crossed. I, on the other hand, am sitting on a bar stool with some wine. It is so dark where I am that they don’t even notice me.

“Sooner than you think”, I smirk as I walk into the light; glass and bottle in hand, my heels clicking against the floor. Everyone’s heads turn and watch as I emerge from the darkness, making my way to the armchair.

“To what do we owe the pleasure”, I set the wine bottle on the coffee table then swing my legs over the arms of the chair while taking a sip out of my glass.

“How did you know we were here?”, the self-righteous Captain America speaks first. I look around the room and take in who I see. Captain America. Black Widow. Hawkeye. Falcon. Scarlet Witch. And lastly Iron Man.

“Well well well Mr.Stark, you used to have a pretty little disposable whenever you entered my club.”

“Decided to change it up a bit.”

“Hmmmm and to answer you question Mr. Rogers”, I looked at Wanda and pointed at her, “Miss Maximoff must learn that looking over her shoulder should be second nature.” I winked at her then took another sip of my wine.

“You know who we are?”

“Why of course Mr. Wilson, what kind of hostess would I be if I didn’t know my special guests. Besides, who doesn’t know the famous Avengers”,  smirked.

“Seems unfair. You know us, yet none of us know you.”

“Awe, did little Nicholas forget to mention me. Tsk tsk tsk shame.”

“He only said to find the owner of this club”, Wanda tells me. Her accent is sexy, I must say.

“You hear this Vara? They don’t know who they’re talking to.”, I shake my head then stand from my chair. “Allow me to introduce myself”, I bow, “Luci Alistair.” I gesture towards Tavara and introduce him as well.

“What’s that short for? Lucille? Lucinda?”

“Lucifer, Mr. Stark.” That got their attention.

“Lucifer? As in the Devil?”, Hawkeye questioned.

“Exactly, Mr. Barton.”, I say with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

**~You~**

“Oh God.”

I roll my eyes and scoff, “Why must you bring my father into the conversation? He is insignificant in this matter.”

They decide to ignore my comment.

“I don't buy it”, Stark says looking towards my bar.

I gesture to it, “Please help yourself. And what could I possibly gain from lying about who I am.”

“I thought the devil was a man?”, Sam inquired.

“Ah because someone somewhere in time didn't think a woman could have that much power. Quite sexist if you ask me.”

“What about the pitchfork? Do you have that? Horns? Tail?”, he continues.

“All stereotypes Mr. Wilson."

“Okay let's say we did believe you, then what's he? Your guard dog?”, Tony asks referring to Tavara as he walks back with a drink in hand. The comment results in him growling loud enough that only I could hear it. It makes me smirk, “Careful Mr. Stark, he bites.”

“Now before my patience wears thinner than it already is I’ll ask again, Why are you here?” The annoyance could be heard in my voice.

“We need your help.”, Black Widow answers.

This ignites that special spark inside of me. “I’ll say so. Your ‘ _desires’_ are practically screaming at me. And you Captain, aren't as innocent as you claim to be.” I stood from my seat and walk towards them.

“You’re all naughty children.”, I smirk as shift in their seats, becoming flustered, as my eyes turn pitch black. One look was all it took for them all to be beguiled by me. “Oh yes, I can hear those naughty thoughts, your inner-most desires, your dark secrets and they are delicious. Is that why little Nicky sent you to me? As offerings?”

“Director Fury wanted us to bring you to the compound. He wants to speak with you.”, Steve speaks while dazed. I roll my eyes.

I know that Nick Fury has been keeping tabs on me, waiting for the right moment-the perfect opportunity- to convince me to join his little team. The Avengers.

I look at all of them, four in particular. Steve, Natasha, Wanda, and Tony’s thoughts speak louder than the others. They won't admit it now, but they want me. I see it in their eyes.

I mull over this opportunity that Nick so graciously handed to me. To have them at my beck and call. Though I could have had that at any moment, it’s better to let the prey come to you. Why not seize it?

I turn away from the mesmerized faces towards Tavara. “Hmmm, what do you think puppet?”, I caress his cheek.

“You know what's this is about.”

“Indeed, but look at them. Practically begging. I think I deserve new toys and these, my pet, are the finest I’ll ever have.”

Tavara looks at the group of Avengers. Their eyes seemed glazed over, watching my every move. “You wish to expand?”

“Vara, this is something that shouldn't be passed up. The loyalty they will have and I know little Nicky has a few more stashed away at the compound. They’ll be ours.”

His head perks, “Ours?”

“Yes, it’s best if all my pets get along in someway.”

Tavara groans. He is bound to me and is the only one. Now the thought of more coming along doesn't quite settle with him well and I can tell.

“Sweet boy, I know you’re very possessive when it comes to me but it’s time to share.”

“I have shared.”, he tries to be assertive but quickly backs off when I grab his face. “Do not compare a meaningless threesome with a mortal to being bound. Ever. If the odds are in my favor- and most likely they will be- then they too will become bound to me.”

I hate to be so harsh on him but sometimes he can be so stubborn. To make up for it, I loosen my grip and kiss him. He wraps his arm around me and kisses back. After we release from each other he sighs. I cup his face, “This will be fun, Tavara. In due time, you’ll see.”

I turn my attention back to the spellbound Avengers, mainly the specific four, “Soon my puppets, soon.”

And easily with the snap of my fingers, they are released from their trance just as my eyes turn back to the way they were. Not knowing what just happened, they shake their heads feeling slightly disoriented. “While I greatly enjoyed getting acquainted with you all, I do believe our meeting has come to an end. Vara, will you please escort these fine gentlemen and women back downstairs?”

“Of course.”, he walks away to call the elevator.

“Hey wait a minute, we haven't discussed anything.”, Steve interjects.

“Captain Rogers, I know why you came here this evening. And I have a message for Nicholas Fury; One, he's a pussy for not coming here himself and you can tell him that and two, have is schedule wide open for tomorrow.” I finish my wine that I seemed to have forgotten about while the look of slight shock etches across their faces. The elevator dings, signaling its arrival. The six Avengers plus Tavara walk into in as I watch from where I am.

“We’ll see each other soon”, I blow them a kiss then wink just as the doors closes. I grab the bottle of wine then proceed to my bedroom to await Tavara’s return.

“Nick Fury, I hope you’re ready to make a deal with the devil.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _*Thoughts are in Italics* ___

**~You~**

The next morning, I woke to an empty bed. I stretched my arm to reach for the body that was supposed to be there but felt nothing. A few moments later I heard footsteps and my bedroom door open. With my eyes closed I knew it was Tavara. That's when the aroma of coffee filled my room. The scent getting stronger and stronger the closer it came until the sound of a cup was being placed in my nightstand. A gentle kiss was placed on my exposed shoulder till I turned onto my back and another was placed on my lips.

I open my eyes after we break apart, “Good morning, my pet.”

“Morning my love. As you can already smell, I made you coffee.”, he grabs the cup and waits for me to sit up before giving it to me, “Bavarian, just how you like it.”

I take the cup from him and drink half of it, a satisfying hum escapes my lips. “What time is it, T?”

“Almost noon.”

“Hmmm, well I suppose we should get dressed then.” I finish my coffee then get out of bed. Tavara takes the cup from me before leaving to get dressed himself. I decide against my usual color attire of black and switch to burgundy today. After all, this is a special meeting.

As soon as I’m done with my hair and makeup, I hear Tavara knock on my door before entering. “The car is out front. Would you like me to drive?”

“That won't be necessary darling, I’ll drive.”, I tell him as I put on my heels. He nods, waits for me to grab my phone then we both leave to the car.

~

The drive took longer than anticipated but alas we had arrived and the Avengers Compound. I got halfway up the driveway when I notice two agents walking towards the car. I decide to park the car here and get out along with Tavara. Once we are both out, we walk towards the men- well more like walk past.

“Can we help you?”

“Are you lost?”

“No I’m fairly sure I'm at the right place. Now, if you'll excuse us.”, I say as we continue to walk but was shortly stopped when they put themselves right in front of us.

“Alright lady, this is private property. I suggest you and your buddy get back in your car and leave.”

I scoff and inhale deeply, “I am here for a meeting. Did your superior fail to inform you two imbeciles of my arrival?”

“Listen lady, we don't wanna hurt you. You've had your fun but now it’s time to leave or do we have to call for reinforcements?”

I smirk, “Please, my fun hasn’t even started yet.”

“Okay, that's it.”, one of the agents grabs me by my upper arm but that didn't go well with Tavara. He let out an animalistic/demonic growl that scared both agents enough to release me and pull out their guns. When both were aimed and the both of us, one agent spoke into his earpiece, “We have two possible hostiles near the hangar.”

“This will be a lot easier and less painful for you if you just let us through.”

“Yeah right, like we’d let you do that”, One of the agents scoffs.

Tavara lets out another growl-obviously not liking how they are speaking to me. “Not yet, pet.”, I sigh, “You mortals are ridiculous.”

“Mortals? What is she? One of those Asgardians?”

I start walking again.

“Stop moving lady”, one warns.

I snicker and shake my head. “They never learn.”, I say under my breath. As I turn around to face them once more, my eyes shift entirely black. The look on their faces were of pure shock mixed with terror.

“What the fuck?!”

"Face each other”, I command.

Slowly both agents begin to turn their bodies. Guns aimed towards each other no matter how hard they tried to resist. "Two less inadequate imbeciles won't change anything."

Soon enough, more agents came outside guns pointed, trying to surround us.

“Now the fun has started.”, I smirked, “Vara, introduce Cerberus.”

Without hesitation he begins morphing into my beloved three-headed dog. He lets out a menacing growl.

“Holy shit?!”

“What do we do?”

“Await orders from Agent Coulson.”

Just as I was about to allow Tavara to kill them, glints of red catch my eyes. As it comes into view, I recognize just who they are.

“Stand down agents.”, Iron man orders. All the agents have a look that says ‘Is he serious?’. “I'm sorry, am I speaking a different language? I said stand down!” _I've got to admit, authoritative Tony is kinda hot._ They did as they were told and lowered their guns.

Both Tony and Sam land and walk toward me. “Is this how you treat all you guests?”

“Only the ones who turn demonic and transform into giant dogs.”

Vara snaps towards Tony. _Seems like it’s gonna be cat and dog with those two._

“Now, let them go.”, Falcon says referring to the two agents who were still at gunpoint with each other.

“Now where’s the fun in that? We were just getting started.”, I fake pout

Tony gives me a smirk, “Come on, Luci.”

I roll my eyes, “Fine.”, and release my hold on the agents, “Killjoys.”

“Now it’s fluffy’s turn.”

“Stand down, darling.” Tavara looks at me then morphs back to his human appearance.

“Your sad excuse for agents have wasted enough of my time. Where’s Fury?”

“He's waiting in the conference room. Agent Coulson, who is waiting over there, will escort you.”, Sam informs.

I look in the direction that he's pointing and see a man standing in a doorway. I exhale deeply then start walking towards him-Vara follows close behind.

“Agent Coulson I assume?”, I ask when I approach him.

“Follow me please.”, is all he says and begins walking.

A smile forms on my face, “I like him.”

While we walk down several hallways, I hear a few agents talk as we pass by them.

“Who are they?”

“Never seen them before?”

“Maybe new recruits?”

“More Avengers?”

Finally, Agent Coulson stops at a door, “Here we are, Ms. Alistair.”, then he opens it.

“You seem to be the only competent agent in this whole facility. I appreciate that.”

Coulson just nods his head then closes the door after me and Tavara walk into the room. And there, at the end of the long table, stood the reason I was here.

“Nicholas Joseph Fury.”

“Lucifer Alistair.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took me so long to update. I've been so distracted but now I'm trying to back into the swing of things ❤ Thank you so much for your patience.  
>  _*Thoughts are in Italics* ___

**~You~**

“I assume my message was relayed?”, I smirk as I sit down-Vara stands next to me, in guarding mode.

“It was and shame on you for using that kind of language in front Rogers.”

The smirk on my face grew at the thought of the condition Steve must've been after last night. “So, why are you sending your lackies to my place of establishment? Hmmm? What does little Nicky want with the devil?”

“Join the Initiative, Lucifer.”

“Hmmmm”, I pretend to think it over, “no. I don't take orders, I give them.”

“We could use your skill set. You would be a great asset to the team.”, Nick “tries” to persuade me.

I look at him unamused, “If this is all you got Nicholas then good day to you.” I then stand from my seat, “Come along Tavara.” We both walk to the door and as soon as my hand touches the doorknob, Nick speaks again.

“Wait!”

I smirk. I knew we would cave. My plan is right on course.

He sighs, “It pains me to admit, let alone say, I require your help.”

I turn around, “Mmmm, I should say so. The sexual frustration that surrounds your precious Avengers is deafening. I’d be more than happy to relief-”

“That is information I never needed nor wanted and not what this is about!”, Nick cuts me off, ”There is a particular individual that could use your specific persuasion skills. You do this mission, and you won't hear from me ever again.”

_That's a lie._

“Do we in agreement?”, he asks.

I place my finger on my chin, pretending to think it over again. “Hmmmm… Nope. Bye-bye Nicky boy.” I open the door and begin to walk out when I hear Nick speak as I leave, “You have 24 hours to change your mind.”

Halfway down the hall, something causes me to stop dead in my tracks. Vara, of course, notices. “What's wrong?”

I inhale deeply, “Do you smell that, my pet?”

He smells the air, catching the same scent I had picked up. It was the scent of arousal, a smell that no mere mortal could detect.

“Someone is being naughty.”, I sing out as a sinister grin etches itself on my face. “Go wait in the car.” Tavara hesitates on leaving and it did not go unnoticed by me. “Go. wait. In. the car. Do not make me ask you a third time.” This time he obeys and leaves.

I begin to walk in the opposite direction, letting the scent guide me to my destination. As I get closer to the source, the smell gets stronger and I can now hear someone’s naughty desires. The smile on my face grows when I reach a closed door. The smell and thoughts extremely loud. _Who is having such delicious desires?_

Without wasting anymore time, I skillfully open the door-so I couldn't be detected-and the sight before me was truly mouthwatering.


End file.
